Nickelback
HE LOVED THE TASTE OF BUTTS AND FARTS AND HE ATE CHILDREN WHILE SHITTING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 1996 MAR 'Nickelback's first release was a seven-track EP called Hesher. Nickelback recorded their first full-length album: I'm homeless and sittin' on a curb. '''JULY '"Fly" was released on Hesher and Curb and was the first single produced by Nickelback. It did not chart and was only played on local radio stations. '''SEP The album Curb is released 1997 Drummer Brandon Kroeger leave the band and is shortly replaced by Ryan Vikedal JUNE 13 The music video for "Fly" is released. MuchMusic was the only channel to show it. 1998 The following album The State is recorded and released as an independent record. Nickelback signed a record deal with EMI and Roadrunner Records. 1999 2000 MAR 7 The State is re-released by EMI and Roadrunner Records. SEP '''The single "Leader of Men" is released. The song reached the US rock charts, peaking at number eight on Mainstream Rock Tracks and number 21 on Modern Rock Tracks '''OCT The single "Old Enough" is released DEC The single "Breathe" is released. The single "Worthy to Say" is released The singles were fairly successful and resulted in the album being certificated gold in Canada and the United States. It was certified Platinum in 2008. 2001 AUG 21 The single "How You Remind Me" is released in the US and becomes a huge success, peaking at #1 on both the American and Canadian charts at the same time. In the U.S., it was a #1 single on the Mainstream and Modern rock charts, as well as the pop chart. It also peaked at #2 on Adult Top 40. "How You Remind Me" became the Billboard Hot 100 #1 single of the year for 2002. SEP '''11 Nickelback released the Silver Side Up album, which propelled them into the mainstream. 2002 '''FEB 26 The next single "Too Bad" is released, which also hit #1 on the Mainstream Rock Chart and had a small amount of success on the pop chart. UK #9. MAR 25 The single "How You Remind Me" is released in the UK JUNE 11 The compilation album Three-Sided Coin is released only in Japan JULY 2 The final single from the album, "Never Again", is released and becomes another #1 hit on Mainstream Rock Chad Kroeger collaborated with Josey Scott and Gaige Corvo who played the lead guitar on the Spider-Man theme song, "Hero." This also featured Tyler Connolly, Mike Kroeger, Matt Cameron, and Jeremy Taggart. OCT 29 The DVD "Live at Home" is released 2003 AUG 5 The lead single, "Someday", off the upcoming album is released. It reached number one in Canada for three weeks and #7 in the United States. It also charted in the Top 10 of the UK singles chart, where it peaked at #6. SEP 23 Nickelback released The Long Road. The album went on to sell five million copies worldwide. Also on this day the DVD "The Videos" is released 2004 JAN 20 The single "Figured You Out" is released and topped the Mainstream Rock Charts for 13 consecutive weeks JUNE 15 The band released the single "Feelin' Way Too Damn Good", which peaked at #3 on the Mainstream Rock Charts. SEP 7 The song "Because of You" is released as an airplay only single. It peaked at #3 in Canada and #7 on the Mainstream Rock Tracks charts The DVD "Road to Success" is released 2005 Drummer Ryan Vikedal leaves the band and is later replaced by Daniel Adair SEP 20 The single "Photograph" is released. The single peaked at #2 on the Billboard Hot 100 chart. "Photograph" has sold over 1.4 million digital downloads in the U.S. The song also topped the Billboard Mainstream Rock Tracks and Pop 100 charts. The single was also a huge success on the Canadian charts, peaking at #1 and staying there for 7 weeks OCT 4 Nickelback's fifth studio album, All the Right Reasons, is released. All the Right Reasons has sold 7,163,130 copies in the US as of June 13, 2009. In total, All the Right Reasons has sold about 11 million copies worldwide since its 2005 release. Also on this day the DVD "Photo Album" is released NOV 8 The song "Animals" is released in the US and Australia as a radio only single. It did considerably well for a radio only single, hitting #1 on the Mainstream rock chart and holding it for 6 weeks, #16 on the Modern rock chart, and even managing to chart on the Hot 100 at #97. In Australia the single managed to rise to #27 Lead singer Kroeger began his own label named 604 Records and holds the position of executive producer. 2006 FEB 13 The single "Far Away" is released in the UK. UK #40, US #8. APR 25 The single "Savin' Me" is released in the States. Canada #2, US #19. JUNE 5 The single "Savin' Me" is released in the UK AUG 22 The single "Rockstar" is first released only in the US and Canada. It peaked at #4 on the Mainstream Rock Tracks chart, and #37 on the Modern Rock Tracks chart. It entered the Billboard Hot 100, peaking at #54, during its original run SEP 12 The DVD "Pictures" is released NOV 28 The single "If Everyone Cared" is released. 2007 MAR '''The song "Side of a Bullet" is released only to US rock stations. The song had received radio play on certain rock stations across the U.S. for quite some time before its official release. It charted on the U.S. Mainstream Rock Chart, peaking at #7, giving Nickelback their fourth top ten hit on the chart from All the Right Reasons '''NOV 12 The single "Rockstar" is released in the UK. UK peak #2. 23 The DVD "The Ultimate Video Collection" is released 2008 JUNE 23 The song "Photograph" is re-released in the UK and peaked at #18. SEP 4 Roadrunner Records announced that the first single from their upcoming album was originally going to be "If Today Was Your Last Day" and was to be released September 30, 2008. However, the song was scrapped as the first single, and "Gotta Be Somebody" was the lead single instead. 22 The single "Far Away" is re-released in the UK 29 The single "Gotta Be Somebody" from the upcoming album "Dark Horse" is released. US #10, UK #20, CAN #4. OCT '''28 The song "Something In Your Mouth" is released as a digital download to iTunes. It was reported that an official video from the commercial shoot had been shot with director Jessy Terrero for the song "Gota Be Somebody". However, after claims that the band was dissatisfied with the video, it was scrapped, and it was unknown whether a new video would be made '''NOV 11 The song "If Today Was Your Last Day" is released as a digital download in the U.S 18 The new album, titled Dark Horse, is released. The album was produced by Mutt Lange, and was created entirely on digital audio workstations such as Pro Tools and FL Studio. DEC 1 The DVD "Live at Sturgis 2006" is released 15 "Something in Your Mouth" was released as the second single to rock radio only, where it reached #1. 15 The new video for "Gotta Be Somebody" debuted at AOL 15 The song "Something In Your Mouth" is officially released as the second single to rock radio only. The single "Savin' Me" is re-released in the UK 2009 JAN 29 The song "Burn It to the Ground" is released as rock radio single only. In late January the video "I'd Come For You" is shot. MAR 23 The song "I'd Come For You" is released. The music video is also released in North America. The song hit #1 on he UK Rock Chart 31 The single "If Today Was Your Last Day" is released in the US. The music video for the song was shot earlier this month. US #19 APR 23 The video for the song "If Today Was Your Last Day" premiered JUNE 15 The single "If Today Was Your Last Day" is released in the UK. UK #64 'SEP '29 "Never Gonna Be Alone" is released as the sixth single.